Winston Boragus
|mentioned = }} Duke Winston Boragus (or King Boragus Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. New World Computing. Scenario: For the Throne. 1999.) is a supporting character in the Heroes III saga. The Ogre ruler of the nation of Krewlod during the Restoration Wars, he is a fiercely respected and quick-witted yet opportunistic warlord, motivated to border war against Erathia and Tatalia by a desire to expand his kingdom's borders. In Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death, he is voiced by Danny Fehsenfeld. Gameplay As a hero, Boragus is a campaign-only Barbarian who appears in only one Heroes III map - For the Throne. His initial skills are Basic Tactics and Offense; however, in the one map he features in, he acts as a non-playable antagonist at level 30 with 500001 experience points, equipped with many powerful artifacts. Boragus is also recruitable in the tutorial mission of Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland. His unique specialty is an affinity with Ogres and Ogre magi; after reaching level 4, all such troops under his control receive an Attack Skill and Defense Skill bonus. Biography For the Throne Boragus was born in the 1100s, and as a young man achieved notoriety upon single-handedly slaying his village's chieftain to assume power over his home village. Uniting fellow tribes under his rule, he participated in the Festival around 1141 AS, and quickly and easily emerged the victor. As the new leader of Krewlod, he eventually came to become known by many as one of the greatest rulers the nation had ever known. He fathered several sons, including Jabarkas, and raised an adopted daughter, Gundula. Famed for his formidable army, Boragus constantly scouted out recruits from foreign nations. One such mercenary was the Bracadan Half-genie, Yog. To test Yog, Boragus turned all of his forces against the unknowing warrior upon his arrival through the border; when Yog finally reached Ulgak, Boragus sent him on a mission to distribute the components of the Angelic Alliance across Antagarich.* Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. New World Computing. Scenario: The Meeting. 2000.* Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. New World Computing. Scenario: A Tough Start. 2000. Presumably, all of his prospective heroes were subject to such difficult trials - in this way, Boragus amassed an extremely formidable legion. Unfortunately, it would fall into the wrong hands. A New Reign Boragus played only a small part in the Restoration Wars; on King Gryphonheart's death, he attempted to finance a border offensive into Erathian territory, conflicting with Tatalian King Tralossk hoping to expand his boundaries beyond Hillbridge and into Marshland.* Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. New World Computing. Scenario: Gold Rush. 1999. After Krewlod's offensive was quashed by Queen Catherine and Gavin Magnus, Boragus withdrew his troops, allowing Erathia to recover.* Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. New World Computing. Scenario: Neutral Affairs. 1999. Much more of the kingdom's resources were concentrated in organising the 1171 Festival of Life - four contenders, Kilgor, Degab, Telez and Vilmit, rose to contest his rule. Kilgor proved the most capable of the four, defeating the ancient behemoth Razor Claw and overcoming all of his opponents. Still, confident of his superior skills as a warrior and leader, Boragus welcomed the young Barbarian's challenge. In the final contest for the throne, he lightly taunted Kilgor through missives, but was unexpectedly bested in strategy. Overcome, Boragus was slain in cold blood by Kilgor and beheaded. His severed head was interred as a bust in the same throne room he once presided over, an event which marked the beginning of Kilgor's brutal reign. In-game biography Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade Standard "Winston Boragus' special kinship with the Ogres he commands in battle has taken him far in his quest for power." Festival of Life campaign "Duke Winston Boragus grew to fame after single handedly slaying the Chieftain (and the Chieftain's guards) of his village. He quickly united other tribes under his through brutality and a quick wit. Shortly after his rise to power he easily won the Festival of Life thirty years ago. Duke Boragus has an affinity for controlling ogres in battle so gets a bonus with them." Gallery File:HIIIBirthBarbarianC.jpg|Boragus welcomes Yog to the Krewlod army File:HIIIFestivalD.jpg|An aged Boragus during the Festival of Life File:StingerConceptArt.jpg|The base image for Boragus' hero portrait File:StingerConceptArtColour.jpg|The base image for Boragus' hero portrait, coloured Trivia *Boragus' hero portrait from Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade is actually a modified version of the unused Bruiser/Stinger concept art, portrayed by George Almond. Appearances * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (mentioned only) * Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade Sources Category:Heroes III: The Shadow of Death characters Category:Heroes III characters Category:Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade characters